Luchando con robots
Es una de las canciones de Phineas y Ferb - La película: A través de la 2ª Dimensión. Letras Inglés Danny: It's gonna be a mechanized melee, A bit of a big bot brawl, When we get through you're gonna know it's true, The more metallic they are the harder they fall, And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble, when I'm backed up against the wall. We're gonna kick some robot chassis, So you better tell your robot nation, To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare, For an automaton annihilation. You think you're gonna take us down, Well, mechanical man you just try it, You gonna ride that rail out of town. This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) I think you know what I mean, (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot, (Robot Riot) I'm gonna break you down, And sell you for scrap metal, (Robot Riot) But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline, 'Cause your momma was a blender, and your dad was just a washing machine. This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down, I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town, You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon, I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin', You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues, You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze, I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya, Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya, This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up, and put you back together, (Robot Riot) In a new configuration just to mow my lawn, Danny and Bobbi: Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on. Danny: This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot. This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) You better listen up I got some breaking news (Robot Riot) I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) I'm really on a mission '' ''I call it demolition (Robot Riot) And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) No matter how you strive You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot) I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot) You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot) You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot) I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot) Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! All right! Español latino Danny: Será una riña mecanizada Pelea en banda de robots Al empezar lo vas a comprobar Si hay más metal, ya verás, más ruda es la acción. No juegues conmigo porque soy un problema cuando acorralado estoy. Y a patear robots venimos, Mejor díganle al robot de estado, Van a rogar robots, y prepárense hoy, La aniquilación los ha alcanzado. Y creen que van a dominar, Pues mecánicos monstruos intenten, Van a sacar al pueblo del riel. ¡Luchando con Robots! (Robot lucha) ¡Sabes que quiero decir! (Robot lucha) Luchando con robots (Robot lucha) Los voy a deshacer, chatarra van a ser, La venderé (Robot lucha) Y me voy a hacer un nuevo trampolín, Tu mamá era licuadora, y tu padre lavadora, oh si. Luchando con robots... Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer, Los llevare a un desguazadero, Llegué y su miedo se oye, Armagedón androide, ¡Se ve que están sudando, hay que revisar su aceite! Saben que perderán y que van a llorar, Fusibles quemaran y dormirán, Voy a desactivarlos, pues he llegado a odiarlos, No vayan a esconderse porque vamos a diezmarlos. ¡Es una lucha robot! (Robot lucha) ¡Ya va empezar! (Robot lucha) ¡Luchando con robots!(Robot lucha) ¡Los voy a destruir, y a reconstruir (Robot lucha) de otro modo y mi césped luego podarán! Danny y Bobbi: ¡Pues tu hermana es nevera, y seguro descongelará! Danny: ¡Luchando con robots! Robot Lucha, Robot Lucha (¡Cuidado!) Robot Lucha, Robot Lucha. ¡Es una lucha robot! (Robot lucha) Y pongan atención Noticias les daré (Robot Lucha) Los voy a derretir y hacer zapatos de bebé (Robot Lucha) Y es porque mis misiones '' ''Son las demoliciones (Robot Lucha) Y al terminar voy a dejarlos sin sus transmisiones (Es una lucha robot) Su lucha inútil es Los exterminaré (Robot Lucha) Su disco duro devastado yo lo dejaré (Robot Lucha) Los voy a apagar, y la lección aprendan ¡Arrancare su C.P.U. sin que éste se de cuenta! ¡Es una lucha robot! Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer Los llevare a un desguazadero (Robot Lucha) Llegué y su miedo se oye, Armagedón androide Se ve que están sudando hay que revisar su aceite (Es una lucha robot)'' '' Saben que perderán y que van a llorar (Robot Lucha) Fusibles quemarán y dormirán (Robot Lucha) Voy a desactivarlos, pues he llegado a odiarlos No vayan a esconderse porque vamos a diezmarlos ¡Es una lucha robot! Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer (Robot Lucha) Los llevaré a un desguazadero ¡Es una lucha robot! Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer (Robot Lucha) Los llevaré a un desguazadero ¡Es una lucha robot! Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer (Robot Lucha) Los llevaré a un desguazadero ¡Es una lucha robot! Los voy a destrozar, los voy a deshacer (Robot Lucha) Los llevaré a un desguazadero ¡Es una lucha robot! ¡Ay si! Nota:Las lineas entre comillas son la version soundtack y las lineas entre guiones estan solo en la version del DVD y TV. Castellano Danny: Será una lucha mecanizada, La guerra robot brutal Y, al acabar, sí que se va a notar, Quién tiene mucho metal caerá en vertical, No me provoquéis, pues cuando se me arrincona Mi lección suele ser mortal. ¡De los robots se hará chatarra! ¡Y es mejor que digas a tu gente Que rece su oración como preparación! ¡Llegó el final de autómatas dementes! Pensáis que nos podéis ganar ¡Intentadlo! ¡Robots condenados! ¡De la ciudad os vamos a echar Porque estáis sublevados! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Yo sé que me entenderás! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois sublevados! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Voy a anularos Y a venderos por chatarra! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Y sobra para hacerme dos camas elásticas! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Fue tu madre batidora Tu papá, una lavadora sin más! ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar, os voy a desguazar Y luego voy a triturar las piezas! ¡Ya veo los temblores: de androides tan traidores! ¡Ya huelo vuestro miedo, os empapan los sudores! ¡Os vamos a ganar! ¡Un blues debéis tocar! ¡Un sueño eterno os va a inutilizar! ¡Voy a desactivaros porque he llegado a odiaros! ¡Nada de andarme por las ramas, pues voy a diezmaros! ¡Sois unos sublevados! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Vais a pagar! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Os voy a destrozar y luego os recompongo (¡Sublevados!) para conseguir que el césped me podáis cortar! Danny y Bobbi: Es tu hermana una nevera y su luz no sabe apagar. Danny: ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Sublevados! ¡Sublevados! (¡Cuidado!) ¡Sublevados! ¡Sublevados! ¡Sois unos sublevados! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Ahora escúchame, Noticias te daré! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Te fundiré y te meteré en las botas de un bebé! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Esta será mi meta: '' ''Demolición completa! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Que ni una nueva transmisión active tu chaveta! ¡Te puedes defender Pero vas a caer! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Del disco duro tu futuro iré borrando! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Te desconectaré, pues te estaré arrancando La CPU y te la mostraré aún funcionando! ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar, os voy a desguazar (¡Sublevados!) Y luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sublevados!) (¡Sois unos sublevados!) ¡Os voy a averiar y a desguazar, (¡Sublevados!) luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sois unos sublevados!) ¡Os vamos a ganar! ¡Y un blues debéis tocar! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Un sueño eterno os va a inutilizar! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Voy a desactivaros porque he llegado a odiaros! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Nada de andarme por las ramas, pues voy a diezmaros! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar, os voy a desguazar (¡Sublevados!) Y luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar y a desguazar, (¡Sublevados!) luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar, os voy a desguazar (¡Sublevados!) Y luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Os voy a averiar, os voy a desguazar, (¡Sublevados!) luego voy a triturar las piezas! (¡Sublevados!) ¡Sois unos sublevados! ¡Ya veréis! Nota: Los versos en cursiva están en la versión del Álbum. Nota: Los versos en cursiva y subrayados están en la versión del Álbum y en el DVD, durante el extra de la escena ampliada de la canción (en versión original). Información adicional *Esta canción en castellano es de las últimas interpretaciones de Tony Cruz en la serie (D.E.P.) *Jaret Reddick confirmo está canción en un tweet en Septiembre 14, del 2010. *El demo original fue grabado en la oficina de Marti Olson en Disney usando Garageband y sin microfonos. Dan Povenmire cantó el inicio y Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson y Jaret Reddick tocaron la guitarra y los refuerzos. La risa al final del demo es de Olson y Reddick.Ellos descubrieron que pararon de tocar al tiempo exacto donde ellos se rieron. *Está canción es la tercera canción más larga, atrás de Siempre más allá, y ¡Tuyo el verano es!. *Está es la primera canción que empieza por versos extendidos en el soundtrack. *La frase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall/Si hay más metal, ya verás, más ruda es la acción/Quién tiene mucho metal caerá en vertical" es una referencia a la frase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall/Mientras más grandes son, más difícil caen." *La mayoría de las cosas que los chicos han inventado son usadas para luchar con los Norm bots en está cancion, aparece desde la montaña rusa de la Temporada 1 hasta el tiburón de la Temporada 3 del capitulo "Dentro del Tiburón". *Hay un juego online llamado Alboroto Roboto que en inglés se llama igual que el titulo de la canción en inglés *Está es una de las 2 canciones donde se menciona una "lavadora" en la letra, la otra es Madre Naturaleza Gano de Perry Puso Un Huevo. en:Robot Riot Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Love Händel Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Erik Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christian Escudero Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Bobbi Fabuloso Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Sherman